kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Riche Seiran
Riche Seiran (리체 세이란, Ri-cheh Seh-i-ran) is a Quarter of unknown heritage. She is the President of the Creation Brand 'Brimo' in Kalibloom, and the richest person on Willarv. Appearance Riche appears as a young woman with light skin tone. She has pale, blueish-green hair like her sister Ruche, and similar pink eyes. In contrast to her sister, she wears glasses and her hairstyle is slightly different and more disheveled. She often changes her clothes, but she is always been seen in a dress, sometimes with a wide-collar jacket or a cape. Personality The writing on her fan reads "Mine is mine. Yours is mine," which suggests she is possessive and greedy. When Teo Rakan mentioned how some people will acquire rare items by any means necessary, Riche's image accompanied her words. It seems Teo and Riche had a kind of rivalry to grab rare items first, although Teo acquired hers legally. Skills and Abilities Unlike her sister, she isn't a magician because her divine affinity is too low. Notes * The greatest competitor to Riche's company, the Creation Brand 'Brimo', is the Creation Brand 'Artram' run by Lutz Sairofe. * She is Ruche Seiran's fraternal twin sister. Riche is the elder twin, since her third birth attribute is Brahma while Ruche's is Vayu, and the Time of Brahma occurs just before the Time of Vayu. Ruche has also referred to her sister as "Unni." * Riche and her sister love to eat Garuda eyes, believing it improves their vision. * She is the wealthiest person on Willarv. It seems she has great management skills and made her fortune in construction after the Cataclysm. Riche apparently lives in the richest section of Kalibloom. * Part of her fortune also goes into traps set around Kalibloom to monitor and catch potential items of interest. For example, her hidden cameras and equipment picked up Yuta destroying a 4th stage mara in under a second. Plot Season 2 13: Riche's hidden cameras just outside of Kalibloom detects Yuta as his group nears the checkpoint. She assumes that he is a Half because of his transcendental value, and soon captures him using the Hide of Bondage. 14: Riche deduces that Yuta is a Chaos Half because of his black blood, and locks him up in the basement of her mansion with high security. When Asha comes to retrieve him under the pretense of purchasing the Neutral Bow, Riche plots to dispose of her since she has no family who would look for her. Once Yuta breaks out on his own and threatens Riche (following Asha's plan), Riche sells Asha the bow for 100 gold. 15: , chatting with Lorraine ]] At the Creation Brand "Artram", Kalibloom Branch Service Center, Ran is told that the the Neutral Bow was already altered by Lorraine at Riche's request. 16: When Teo is informed that the Neutral Bow had been fired, she is relieved to learn that it is no longer in Riche's possession. 21: During Gandharva's attack on Kalibloom, Riche loans out her god-class items so the city's magicians and fighters could kill the suras. Most of these items are lost when Maruna kills the fighters threatening Gandharva. 22: When Riche is pursued by an Ananta sura, Asha saves her in exchange for being allowed to keep the vajra she has on loan from Riche's collection. 23: Riche looks angrily at Leez (with the words "GET LOST" on her fan) as Leez tries to get the citizens' support for allowing Yuta entry into Kalibloom. 24: When Yuta is finally granted entry into the city by Teo, Riche is among the group who continues to be opposed to it. The news of Asha using hoti visnu had deeply affected Riche. Sometime after the N0 Cataclysm occurred, she had an unknown person's body frozen and tried desperately to find anyone who could use that spell, but eventually gave up. She gathered up all the records and evidence from Asha's homicide trial that she could find, then went to confront her. When Asha claimed she didn't know the spell at the time, Riche sent all her documents to Saha On in Eloth, hoping to reopen a new investigation. 30: Ruche admits to Airi that she knew about the documents Riche had sent to Saha before the trial, since she received copies from her sister. Riche also had Ruche promise to expose Asha as her murderer if she happened to suddenly and mysteriously die. References es:Riche Seiran